Relationships Revealed
by WiseGirl199620
Summary: Just an idea that was about Rex and Padme in an elevator that led to what I think happens over the course of ROTS and Order 66. Please Review and give tips.
1. Chapter 1

Padme walked toward the elevator after a long Senate meeting. Another stale mate, another pointless argument. Why couldn't they ever come to an agreement.

She headed for the elevator and saw a familiar face, and that wasn't because there were hundreds of thousands of look a likes walking around. To her, clones were unique, especially Rex.

He stood facing the elevator in his normal armour. He was watching the numbers as the elevator to reach his floor. Padme walked right over to him. He was Anakin's second in command. He always spoke highly of Rex, even thought of him as a friend. Not only that but he may have news on her husband, The Hero with No Fear.

"Captain Rex, how good to see you." Padme said cheerfully, and she meant it.

"Senator Amidala, a pleasure as always." Rex replied after turning around to see who it was calling him by name.

The elevator just opened, revealing no one to be in there. Both Rex and Padme got in and Rex hit the ground floor button.

"How are things?" She asked the stoic soldier.

"Well thank you ma'am." He replied formally.

"How is An… General Skywalker?" She pressed. She had not heard about Anakin in so long and she was getting worried.

Rex smiled. As subtle as he thought he was, Skywalker was pretty obvious when it came to the Senator. Every time she was in danger he had to play hero and run to her rescue or when she was simply standing in the same room, he weighed every move, hung on every breath she took, every word she spoke. Skywalker simply melted when she was around.

"He is fine, missing you though." Rex smirked.

Padme stared at him wide eyed. How could he know that? Padme controlled her expression. She figured to take a page of Anakin's book, fight fire with fire.

"I hear Ahsoka has been keeping you busy." She retorted.

Rex was silent for a moment. He decided to just go with it.

"So, how long have you and Skywalker been seeing each other" Rex inquired.

"We're married, actually, and expecting a baby." Padme smiled. She hadn't told Anakin yet. She wanted to tell him in person.

"Congratulations."

"How about you and Ahsoka?"

"I was thinking of proposing." Rex confessed.

"She is one lucky girl." Padme smiled.

The elevator doors opened. Padme smiled.

"Until next time"


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Rex had fought many battles, faced rogue Jedi, lead his men for many years. This was much scarier. He was going to propose to Ahsoka. A Jedi, his General's Padawan, and his best friend (not counting Cody). If he did this nothing would ever be the same again. They would be breaking so many rules.

He first met her when she was fourteen. She was so small and innocent, with a good sense of humour, and at times, was one of the boys. She always tried to make the clones laugh, and had her master's tendencies toward recklessness. Rex had taken her under his wing, watched her, guided her and comforted her when she feared that Skywalker didn't like her. Ahsoka was there for him too. She taught him new ways to see things, gave him nicknames, made him smile when everything seemed hopeless. She was the little sister he never had.

Ahsoka didn't stay small and innocent for long. She started to gain curves, become more woman-like. Plenty of the clones noticed this. But Rex saw her mature emotionally. He saw her becoming more serious, less childish, and more aware of what the universe was like. She saw the clones as individuals, irreplaceable and brother in arms. Rex noticed everything, but it took him a while to realise what he felt. It came at one defining moment.

Ahsoka and Rex were sitting together after a long battle. Ahsoka was bandaging Rex's arm after a piece of shrapnel had hit it. Her fingers were so delicate and soft, it was hard to imagine that these hands were strong enough the take down so many tinnies. She had a peaceful expression on her face. Rex knew she was deep in thought.

"Rex?"

"Hmm."

"What will you do when the war finishes, do you have plans?" Ahsoka asked.

"After the war?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I don't know, it's not really in my current priorities."

"So you have never thought of it?"

Rex had thought about it, especially after he had met Cut, a deserter clone. Rex thought what it would be like to have a family of his own, children, a wife. He had always been stuck on the wife area of the scenario, seeing as he knew no other women except for the occasional Jedi General and Ahsoka. The Jedi didn't usually care to talk to him other than to give orders or get information and Ahsoka was a kid.

That's when it hit him straight between the eyes, Ahsoka wasn't a kid anymore. She was closer to a woman than a kid now. He couldn't help but just stare as he started to fill in the pieces of the puzzle. Ahsoka and he in a home of their own, starting to building a life and having children. He longed for it so badly.

"Rex?"

And he kissed her, much to Ahsoka's surprise. When he had finished and leant back she still had a shocked look on her face. It looked so cute he laughed. He could see her trying to figure out what just happened. Then she finally accepted what had just happened.

"You … you kissed me?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because… because, I…" How was he to justify kissing his superior officer? "I think, I really like you, you're beautiful and you're… just… amazing." He wasn't doing this very well. You couldn't blame him, technically he was fourteen.

"You like me?"

"Yeah"

"Ok" Ahsoka threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

After that, they tried to keep their relationship secret, which was hard with Ahsoka always getting into dangerous situations and him needing to be fighting beside her. She could make it difficult. But they had been together for nearly a year and a half and he decided to make it so she was his, that she would be his wife.

The hard part now was finding the ring. He didn't have many credits, but he had been saving as much as he could, cutting back in what little spending he enjoyed, no more gambling on Bolo Ball and enduring the rations the army provided. Hopefully it would be worth it.

Rex realised pretty quickly he didn't know what to look for in a ring. But he knew someone who might.

Going to the Senators apartment was pretty daunting, walking up to her door, knocking on it and waiting. Padme answered the door.

"Rex!" She beamed at him. "What are you doing here?" It was very strange that he would come to her apartment.

"I was wondering if you could help me pick out a ring, you know for Ahsoka."

"Of course I would"

And just like that, they were shopping for rings. Padme had dressed in very casual clothes so she would go unnoticed. Rex changed into casual clothes too. They went from shop to shop looking for the right ring but none really looked like something Ahsoka would wear. Padme also suggested he get her a chain necklace to wear the ring on because she wouldn't be allowed to wear it in public, but she could hide it on the chain.

Finally, he spotted the perfect ring, a simple band with a diamond in the centre and little diamonds all around it. It just happened to be a bit out of his price range. Padme spotted him looking at it and smiled.

"How about you use some of my credits to buy it, and you can pay me back later?" She suggested.

"Thank you"

"And I can buy the chain as an engagement present."

"No, I can pay you back." He didn't want to be in too much debt.

"I'll get it but you have to give me regular updates on Ani" Padme said.

"Ani? Yeah, I think I can live with that agreement"


	3. Chapter 3

Rex was trying to pay attention to what one of his men was saying but it just wasn't happening. Today was the day; the day he proposed to Ahsoka, the day everything changes. What would she say? It was so nerve wracking.

He told her to meet in him in the cargo bay after the next mission; it wasn't going to be a big set up, just them and him asking her. So why was he panicking so much? After the clone had finished, Rex made his way down to the hangar. Time for another mission.

Rex had the ring tucked safely in a small pouch near his chest to encourage him to keep going. You needed something to live for and he didn't want it to be the war. The war was filled with so much death and destruction. Ahsoka and the future with her were so good and as a Jedi, dedicated to preserving life. She was good inside and out.

Ahsoka was leaning against the hover craft waiting for her men to assemble. Rex wasn't on her squad, but he would see her later. He smiled, she winked at him. Skywalker walked into the hanger. Rex felt a wave of anxiety at the thought that the General had seen their exchange.

"Bit nervous there Rex," Anakin asked with a grin.

Rex pulled on his helmet. "Something like that"

"Since when do you get nervous, all the years I've fought with you and you never once got nervous."

"I'll get over it," Rex tried to get off the topic.

The men headed toward their designated hovercraft as Rex thought about how deadly the war could be, then the anxiety hit him. What if something happened to Ahsoka? He couldn't live without her.

"I worry about her too Rex"

It took a moment to let that sink in. "We have fought together a long time"

"And maybe it's something more," Anakin smiled at Rex. "Padme kinda told me"

"You're not mad?" Rex was nearly choking on the inside.

"I was, but Padme gave me some perspective. You care about her and I can't hate you for that. Besides, Ahsoka will always need someone to stand by her, to protect her and she won't always let me do that. She needs protecting; she's too innocent for her own good and a tad on the reckless side. I trusted you to take care of her when I first met her and I trust you know."

This was just too good, Skywalker was giving Rex his blessing to be with Ahsoka. Rex was on cloud nine. But it was time for the mission. Time to get focused.

….

The battle was fierce, with many casualties, mostly on the tinnies part but there were still far to many clones for Rex's liking. As captain, he had to push forward.

"Cover me," Rex yelled. He ran as fast as he could to the next hiding place.

Two more men came after him. The third was shot in the leg. Rex went back to get him.

"Watch my back, make sure the tinnies are shooting something else!"

Rex ran to the trooper who was groaning, covered in blood and just too weak to geth himself to move. Rex threw him over his shoulder, like they had practiced in training on Kamino. Never leave a man behind!

For a moment, the ring seemed heavy, and almost like it was burning his skin. Then the first shot hit him in the chest. It felt to Rex as though someone were tearing a hole through his chest. The second shot hit him and Rex hit the earth. Life was being sucked from him, dragging him to darkness. Rex thought of Ahsoka, how much he would miss her, and soon after that, everything went black.

….

Ahsoka watched the unconscious Rex draw in a ragged breath then exhale with a small moan. He did this every time he breathed. It was painful to watch him suffering.

Ahsoka had cried when she heard the condition he was in. Two shots to the chest, one puncturing his lung, the other damaging the veins near his heart causing him to lose so much blood. It was lucky it hadn't severed an artery, or he would have been dead on the spot. Ahsoka asked the medical droid if he would be ok. It had told her it was too soon to tell.

Anakin walked in, pale, sweaty and covered in dirt and blood. He stared at one of his closest friends lying there. Anakin put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, just to let her know he was there for her.

Ahsoka pulled her legs t her chest as a new wave of tears started to fall. Anakin just watched Rex sombrely.

Rex stirred and his eyes flickered open. Ahsoka was first to be by his side.

"Rex?" She said. The emotion in her voice pulled him to consciousness. She sounded like she was in pain. Who had caused pain to her? The memories of being shot ran through his head as he felt the pain all over again.

"Soka?" He moaned.

"I'm here," Ahsoka stroked his cheek.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too"

He mumbled something to her she couldn't quite make out.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Will you marry me?"

Ahsoka paused in surprise and then smiled.

"Of course."

"The ring is in the pouch I keep around my neck"

Ahsoka looked to where the medical droids had put it and went to retrieve the ring. She pulled out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She chocked on a sob just looking at it. He was so damn sweet.

"You don't like it?" Rex chuckled weakly.

"No, I don't," Ahsoka sobbed. "I love it"

"There's a necklace to go with it."

Ahsoka spotted the chain and slipped it through the ring and onto her neck. She stared at Rex as she felt her heart breaking. What if he didn't make it?

"Oh Rex" She burst into hysterics.

Anakin spoke up. "Rank of captain and higher has the privilege to perform marriages. I can wed you two now if you would like?"

Both of them stared at him then at each other. They were going to be married.

The ceremony was short and sweet. Just them saying a few lines back to each other.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Ahsoka softly kissed him. He kissed back for a few moments.

"I am the luckiest man in the universe" He mumbled before he closed his eyes and his ragged breathes started again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Set a few months after Rex and Ahsoka got married. This is in the middle of ROTS. _

Padme lay on the bed, hands resting on her bloated, pregnant belly. She sighed. Anakin had been so distant lately. He kept isolating himself from her, never really seemed to trust her. She had told him Obi wan had come by and he seemed upset. Like he didn't trust Obi Wan, the man who was basically his brother. It hurt her to see him like this.

She wished she could talk to Ahsoka, about everything. Ahsoka was her best friend, she just understood. Ahsoka mainly came to her about advice but of recent, Ahsoka had been close to her, listening to all her problems, but she was fighting in the outer rim. She had been through so much, especially the past few months.

Ahsoka had started feeling sick about a month ago and was getting worried. It turned out she was pregnant with Rex's child. It was a shock, but with a lot of thought, Ahsoka decided she would soon leave the Jedi Order, to raise the child. It was a sacrifice but it was what she wanted. Padme had been asked to be the Godmother. Anakin didn't know yet, with all he had on his plate.

Instead of lying beside her, stroking her belly and just being there for her, he was off giving news to Palpatine about Grievous. She knew he was a soldier but she wanted him there with her. Padme wished she knew what to do to get her husband back…


	5. Chapter 5

Rex let his fingers run over his bare chest, where the indents form being shot were. It had been a miracle he had survived, but he had too much to live for. Ahsoka, his brothers and now a little baby on the way he had to care for. Ahsoka and he had discussed it in length. They would both leave when she was further along in the pregnancy; there was no way she could keep it secret.

He had been in shock when Ahsoka told him. Her master was away at Courascent and she didn't want to worry him. Rex knew she had told Padme however.

The indents on his chest were just reminders of how lucky he was to be here. Rex stood up, grabbed his armour and headed down to the HQ tent. Ahsoka was already there with a few other men. They leapt to attention when they saw him.

"At ease soldiers," he commented.

They went over the plan to attack the Separatists base on this jungle planet. The resources here were definitely worth fighting over. The troops would head on foot to meet the droids in a battle. It wouldn't be easy but everyone was confidant they could break through.

Rex and Ahsoka led as they journeyed toward the base. They didn't talk much; Ahsoka had been up with morning sickness so she was too tired to make conversation. Rex and one of the sergeants received a holo-message from the Chancellor.

"Execute Order 66," was the message.

Every clone on Kamino had been forced to remember every order that was in place. Rex knew this one well because he questioned it the most. Jedi were supposed to be good, weren't they?

Ahsoka had a confused look on her face, she clearly didn't know what was about to happen. But Rex did, every clone raised their blasters, Rex aiming at his brothers. Ahsoka understood quickly, pulling out her lightsaber and deflecting the shots fired at her.

"RUN!" Rex yelled.

They both ran backwards as the clones continued the fire. Rex was shooting his own brothers, Ahsoka deflecting every shot taken at them. Ducking into the jungle, they ran with all their energy. They couldn't stop. Ahsoka tried to contact the Jedi council but there was no response.

Finally, they made contact with Master Yoda and got him to pick them up and take them to Polis Massa moonbase, where Obi Wan, Bail Organa, Master Yoda and Pamde were hiding. Ahsoka sat in an available seat clutching her chest.

"What's wrong?" asked Rex.

"So many Jedi were killed," she answered quietly.

Everyone watched Padme being assessed for medical condition. Obi Wan told them how Anakin was the one who did this; force choking her, him turning to the darkside. Ahsoka looked crushed. Rex knew that he was different from other Jedi, but he never thought he would become evil. The medical droid informed them they would need to deliver Padme's babies.

The medical droid delivered the babies while Obi Wan and Ahsoka held her hands.

"Luke," Padme named the boy.

"Leia," she named the boy.

"There's still good in him," Padme strained to talked. "There's still good…"

And with that, Ahsoka lost her best friend and Rex lost the woman who had helped make everything between him and Ahsoka possible. Someone he admired, respected. It was a great lose for everyone.

They discussed what would be done with the children. Obi Wan would take Luke to Tatooine to live with his step uncle and Leia would be adopted as Senator Organa's daughter. Ahsoka and Rex would live on Alderon to watch over Leia as she grew.


	6. Chapter 6

Rex watched Ahsoka running after their daughter and sons. She would use the force to slow them down just a little so she could catch up, and then let them run again.

The girl was their first, and took after him, being majority human with brown hair and dark skin. She inherited her mother's brilliant blue eyes which was lucky because neither of the boys had. The boys had inherited more of Ahsoka's traits then his. They had red skin, sharper teeth and lekku. They had his eyes though so that was something.

It had been seven years since Order 66. Since they lost their friends, Anakin and Padme.; Padme to death, Anakin to the darkside. But they watched over Leia, growing more like her mother. They had regular updates on her from Bail Organa, but they occasionally went to the palace to see her for themselves.

Rex watches Ahsoka, playing with their children, knowing full well that they are all so lucky to be here. Ahsoka could have been killed along with their daughter during Order 66, Rex through the clone wars. Rex thought of the soldiers deaths during the war, the brothers he killed to defend Ahsoka.

Ahsoka still hopes Anakin is redeemable, like Padme said. She believes Anakin is overlooking them, ignoring their presence on Alderon. Rex believes it's only a matter of time before her finds them, and they have decided they will leave Alderon to find somewhere safer.

Rex stood and went to join his wife and children. He and Ahsoka had been looking at ways to slow down his excelled aging. They had found a few bits to help but really, he was now 40 years old biologically. Sweet young Ahsoka was only 24 years old, she used a force therapy to help him become more attuned to slowing age. Their children had all inherited the gift of using the force.

Ahsoka buried her lightsaber, to commemorate those lost in the Clone Wars. Rex held on to his blasters in case he needed to protect his family. It was who he was. Rex grabbed his daughter and held her up above his head. She squealed in delight.

This was his world, and even though it was one that was forced upon him, leaving him scarred, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
